Inside the mind of awesome
by kate 133 k-t
Summary: Prussia's got feelings for a hardcore Russia fangirl, but will his feelings for her outweigh his stupidity? Probably. Warning, still in development and could burn your eyes with such terrible grammar.


"I'm going out now!" The angelic voice called out to me before grasping the iron door handle. Well, it wasn't angelic to normal ears; it was a bit of a forced deep voice. But it was the voice of my lover none the less. I take that back, she wasn't really my lover. But I'm having these weird feelings every time I'm around her. My stomach feels as though I'm going to puke and I feel almost, happy. I'm not really use to this kind of the joy, the kind where just being in the room with her, knowing she is safe, feels me with happiness.

"Pfft-"I said aloud. I'm too awesome for that deep shit. A small yellow bird flew up to me and landed on my left shoulder; I began talking to it. "Hey little buddy! Did you deliver my message to that over overrated, fatass Russia?" The bird said nothing, but I understood him as clearly as if Austria were screaming in my ear how much of a big ego I had after I stole his wallet and bought condoms. Putting them in his man purse knowing poor Hungry cleaned out the damn thing for him almost every day. Lazy basterd. When she found them, she turned into a freaking tomato and ran out of the room. Austria went ballistic! You should have seen the guy! Screaming that I was selfish and whatnot, and that I needed to 'Get over myself.' And "Grow up" Whatever. Dude also thinks I have an "Extremely large ego."

Pfft- I don't have a big ego; I'm just the most awesome country in the world. In fact, I'm so damn awesome I don't even need my country anymore, people learn about my awesome in school. That's right, because I'm awesome.

–Reminiscing the good old days- "So awesome… Hey!" The small bird witch I refer to as Gilberd, pecked my ear. "What do you mean he might not have got it? It was your job to deliver it!" I made a large sigh, Gilberd looked as though I had had chicken nuggets for lunch or something. "Okay okay, I understand. Well, thanks anyway little buddy." I gave the small bird a light smile and, seemingly satisfied, he flew away to god knows where the little basterd goes. I waved as he flew out the window into the distance.

I stood there for a moment for seeming no reason until I remembered my beloved was going back to 'Ivan!' I fucking hate the guy, what does she see in him anyway? She screams like a freaking fangirl every time she sees the guy and glomps him! And what pisses me off more than anything in the world is that the guy just sits there and takes it! He never hugs her back, pretty much just acting like he…

He,

Uses her…

My eyes became wide with revelation as I ran full throttle towards the door. "WAIT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, only to find her sitting on the couch staring at me with a look of, 'What the fuck?' I slid across the floor about four feet before I stopped. 'Stupid ass socks. And you're not helping either hardwood. That's right; I'll glare at you later.' I thought to myself. Making me look uncool in front of Ivan's, whoa whoa whoa! Correction! MY girl. Well, if I have anything to do about it in the next few minutes.

"Have you gone mental or something?" She questioned, razing an eyebrow.

"Uhhh, no?" Give me a break, I thought- "Hey weren't you going out a minute ago?" I pointed to the door and she turned her head towards it.

"Well I was, but it started to rain and I-" Now was my chance!

"Would you like to stay here then?"

"Sure, but I was wondering-" Yes! Now I know she isn't be able to resist the awesome power of the Prussian legend himself; the legendary taker of vital regions!

"Great! I'll go prepare-" I started to twirl around but was forced to stop due to a large voice enveloping the house and bursting my eardrums.

"Shut the fuck up and lesson to me god damnit!"

"I'm going to take it that you're frustrated." 'Sexually, sexually frustrated.' I thought to myself, 'I know love, but by the end of tonight that will all be taken care of.'

"As I _was saying_," Her voice sounded strained. "I didn't want to go because I thought it would be nice if we could go together."

"But it's fucking pouring outside."

"Aw you poor baby, do I have to wipe your ass too?" I could tell how stressed she was from work, and was happy she took time off to cool down. Fucking pricks working her to death and stressing her out to the point of hating everyone. But of all the people in the world she could see, I was overjoyed it was me. Especially that now that I think about it, she could have spent it with Russia at home but she chose me instead. Inside I was exploding with joy at just the thought of it. But you wouldn't see me showing it, oh no, I have to keep up my awesome hardcore, womanizer image.

I remember her getting pissed at the food channel one time after she came home from a meeting. The dude was spreading the mustard on the meat and she flipped out, yelling at the TV, "Use the bread! God damn." I swear I've never laughed so hard in my entire life. I couldn't breath and I almost peed myself.

Okay, so it's not even close to being done, shoot me. I just want to see how people take it before I write anymore. What's the point in writing a story no-one wants to read right? :D


End file.
